Chaotic Darkness
by imageless-kitty
Summary: I'm not to great at the whole summary thing, but read it anyways and see if you like it or not. R&R! chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!  This would be my first ever Yugi-fanfic…infact it's my first ever fanfic period, so be nice and send reviews ok? I've only seen up to the Battle City Tournament in the series, and I haven't even seen all of that yet.  So if I get something wrong, forgive me ^_^.  This first part is more of a prologue, but I'm gonna label it chapter one, so I don't get the numbers all off with the chapters…but that's not important!  Enjoy my fanfic!

Note~ I don't own Yugi-oh *sniff sniff*  

***Chapter One***

****

            He walked the desert sands as easily as a child skips down a sidewalk.  Calm, easy breathing.  Long, steady strides.  To anyone else, it would seem he was hopelessly wandering through a never ending abyss.  But he knew _exactly where he was going.  Alone in the hours of darkness, he continued in one direction in the same rhythmic pace…and then abruptly came to a halt.   He was here, this was the place.  A smirk of satisfaction appeared on his pale, thin lips.  It was here in the dead center of the Sahara Desert where chaos would be awakened, and he was going to bring it about._

            The tall figure reached a slender hand into his cloak.

            _This is it, he thought._

            He drew out a large, golden scythe.

            _The time is now…_

The weapon glistened in the moonlight as he held it up high.

            _I control the future…_

Swiftly and powerfully, the mysterious figure made one long slash in the air in front of him.  A glowing, red line was left in the place where the blade had traveled.

            _Let chaos reign._

The sky suddenly darkened, and gales of wind picked up.  The crimson streak became brighter and wider.

            The moon and stars disappeared.

            Brighter.

            Hurricane winds whipped sand around everywhere.

            Wider.

            A crazed and evil cackle could be heard above all else, as the rift burst open with a bright light and an explosion that shook the heavens.

            The Shadow Realm had been opened.

~Ok everyone!  There's my beginning!  Something simple to get u reader's hooked. ;-)  chapter two will be up soon.  


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone!  This is the next chapter in my work of literature, hehehe… I also have put these thingies:   around whatever Yami Yugi is saying when he's in control.  You'll see what I mean when you get there.  Like I said in my last chapter, I haven't seen all of the Battle City Tournament yet, so if I get something wrong or mixed up, please forgive me!! ^_^;  and w/ that said, here's chapter 2!

I don't own any part of Yugi-oh, but I do own Lanette, my own character.

**_*Chapter 2*_**

****

            "Morning Grandpa!" Yugi greeted as he came down the stairs.  His grandpa was in the den, watching the TV.

            "Mornin…" he replied, as if distracted.

            "Hey, whacha watchin'?  Must be something good to have you glued to the screen like that."

            Grandpa sighed and switched off the tube.  "Oh, I was just watching the morning news.  Seems like really strange things are occurring all over the world for no apparent reason."

            "Like what Grandpa?"

            "Well, in Egypt, for example, people have been disappearing, and the normal climate for that area has completely gone out of whack.  And at a small town in Italy, a large group of people just went on a violent rampage, like they are possessed or something.  It's really strange.  There's been a few more incidents elsewhere, too."

            "Yeah, that is bizarre," said Yugi.  "Why do you think its happening?"

            "I have no idea.  Sometimes I wonder what this world is coming to," sighed Grandpa, shaking his head.

            "Don't worry 'bout it Grandpa, things will be ok.  I've gotta get going to school, or I'll be late.  See ya this afternoon!  Bye!"  Then Yugi headed out the door, his Grandpa waving after him.

            A voice echoed in Yugi's mind.  _I don't know if things will be ok, Yami said.  __I have a strange feeling about these occurrences._

"Really?" questioned Yugi.  "Do you think they're related somehow?"

            _Possibly…we had better be on our guard, just incase._

*          *          *

            The first bell of the day rang, and everyone shuffled to their seats.

            "So, are you guys ready for that test today?"  Tea asked her friends.

            "TEST?!  What test??"  Joey panicked.  "No one said anything to me 'bout a test!"

            "Oh please, get real Joey!" said Tristan, turning around in his seat.  "Mr. Watanabe has been announcing and going over this test all _week_.  You've just been too busy sawing logs to notice."

            "Hey, I don't sleep in class, I rest my eyes!"  Joey protested.  "It's jus that I'm not prepared.  Personally, I don't think the teach' covered the material thoroughly enough."

            "Ooo…using big words now, are we?  Sorry, but that won't help ya any Joey.  This is history class, not language arts."

            As Joey and Tristan exchanged verbal blows to one another, Tea turned to Yugi.  "Speaking of Mr. Watanabe, I wonder where he is right now?  Class should've started by now."

            "I think he's outside the door," Yugi replied.  "It seems we're getting a new student.  I saw him standing there with some girl and the principal as I came in."

            Just then, the classroom door opened, and in walked a chubby old man who wore round spectacles.  This was Mr. Watanabe.  With him was a young girl, who he led to the front of the classroom.  The students had quieted down, and all eyes were on the new girl.  She was about 5 foot 1in.—a little on the short side, but her attractive physical features more than made up for it.  She gazed back at the class with her dark, green eyes. A small polite smile was set on her pink lips.  Her skin was flawless, and her reddish-brown hair fell in layers over her shoulders.

            "Wow, she's a babe!" Joey muttered under his breath.  Tea rolled her eyes at his choice of words.

            "Class, we have a new student with us today," announced Mr. Watanabe.  He gestured to the girl beside him. "This is Lanette Willison.  She is new here from America.  I hope you all do your part in making her feel welcome to this school and this country."  There was a brief pause as his introduction sunk in.  "Alrighty then, Ms. Willison, if you would take a seat at that empty desk over there, we can get class started.  And of course, you will be exempt from the test today."

            "Yes sir," said Lanette, and made her way to her seat.

            "Ok class!  Clear your desk except for a clean sheet of paper and a pencil.  Test time!"  Mr. Watanabe said excitedly.

            Lanette heard everyone groan, one guy with blonde hair did so excessively loud.  But her attention was drawn towards another boy with spiky yellow hair and large amethyst eyes.  _So he's the one…funny, I thought he'd be must taller in person.  Still, I must speak with him.  _Her gaze slowly drifted to another young man with long white hair that was slightly messy.  He had slanted, deep brown eyes.  _Ah yes, and Bakura.  With the recent happenings, I've got to be careful about him…_

*          *          *

            The test had taken up most of the class period, and now everyone was either resting or chatting before the bell rang in a few minutes.  Lanette figured now was the time for a more personal introduction.

            "That test was BRUTAL!" wailed Joey.  "I got stuck on numbah _one_!"

            "Well, if you studied, it wouldn't have been so hard, ya know," stated Yugi.

            "Gee, thanks for your support, Yug," mumbled Joey. 

            "Uh, but I'm sure you'll do much better on the next one!" stuttered Yugi, trying to make up for his blunt comment.

            "Next time, we'll help you study so you'll be prepared," Tea added.  "Hey, why don't we all get together after school today and do just that?"

            "Sounds good to me," agreed Tristan.  "I don't have any plans."

            "I'm up for it," said Yugi.  "We can meet at my place and—"

            "So you're Yugi Mutou?"

            All eyes looked towards who cut Yugi off.  It was the newbie, Lanette.  She stood there looking at him skeptically.

             "Um, yeah…"Yugi said.  "I'm sorry, but do we know each other from somewhere?  I don't remember introducing myself."

            "How could I not know you?" responded the girl matter-of-factly.  "You _are_ the world's greatest duelist after all.  A lot of people know your name."

            "Oh yeah, sometimes I forget that," said Yugi blushing.  "So does that mean you play duel monsters too?"

            "Yeah, I play some.  I like to keep up with who the top duelists are, ya know."

            "So obviously, you must've heard of me then!" exclaimed Joey, jumping up from his seat.  "I'm also one of the top duelists in the world.  Joey Wheeler:  Second in Duelist Kingdom."

            "But he's first when it comes to who has the largest and most obnoxious ego," Tea said jokingly.

            Lanette chuckled.  "True that, but I have heard of Joey's accomplishments in duel monsters as well."  _Alright, enough introductions, time to get down to business,_ she thought.

            "So Yugi, I have to admit, you do know how to accessorize.  That's an interesting lil' charm you've got around your neck."

            "Oh, you mean my puzzle," said Yugi, looking down at it.  "I wear it all the time."

            "Oh, so it's a puzzle," repeated Lanette, bending down to get a closer look.  "That's interesting.  Would you mind me taking a closer look at it?"

            "Well…" said Yugi uneasily, "it's kinda important to me—sentimental value you know.  I don't really like other people handling it."

            _I bet, Lanette thought.  But instead she said, "That's ok, I understand."_

             At that moment, the bell rang, and people began to leave for their next class.  "Well, I've gotta go now.  See ya around. Bye!," the new girl said, and made her way to the exit.

            "She seems nice, I guess," Tea commented while gathering up her gear.

            "Yeah, and it's awesome that she duels," Joey said.  "Course, she could probably never beat us, right Yug?"

            "You never know Joey.  You shouldn't underestimate your opponent," he replied.

            _That's right Yugi, came Yami's voice in Yugi's mind.  __I believe there is more to that girl than meets the eye._

            *          *          *

            The last bell of the day sounded throughout Domino High, and floods of students came pouring out the front door.

            "Hey Yug, we'll meet you at your place in about half an hour or so, ok?  We're gonna go home and change and stuff first," said Joey who was speaking up for the rest of the gang.

            "Alright then, see ya in a bit!" said Yugi and started walking home.  He was totally unaware of the eyes that followed him.

            _Perfect, now's my chance._

Yugi didn't live too far away form the school, so he wasn't in any sort of hurry.  He sauntered down the sidewalk, not realizing he was being followed.

            "Yugi! Wait up!"

            He stopped and turned around to see who was calling him.  That new girl, Lanette was jogging after him.

            She caught up with him, and came to a stop.  "Hey, I wanted to talk to you for a moment."

            "Uh, sure.  What's up?" said Yugi, confused.  _Why would she want to talk to me?_

"Well, actually," she said mysteriously, I really wanted to speak with Yami."

            "What??" gasped Yugi.

            "I need to speak to Yami, the spirit of you're Millennium Puzzle.  C'mon, I know you heard me."

            "B-but how…" started Yugi, but then he was cut off.

            _It's alright Yugi, came Yami's voice.  __I've been expecting this since this morning._

"Well…if you're sure, ok then," Yugi said reluctantly, and then used the magic of his puzzle to switch with Yami.

            Ok, here I am.  Now who exactly are you and what do you want?  I've been getting weird vibes from you all day.  And what do _you_ know about my Millennium puzzle? 

            "Whoa, chill with the interrogation for a sec, will ya?" Lanette said.  "The answer to all of your questions is simple.  It's because I possess a Millennium item of my own."

            She set down her bag, and unzipped the front pouch.  She pulled out a handheld mirror, beautifully framed in gold.  Carved into it were intricate designs, and embellished on the back was the Millennium symbol.

            "Yami, say hello to my Millennium Mirror."

So whacha guys think?  Send me your reviews on your opinions or whatever suggestions you have ok?  Thanx a bunch, and Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!  Sorry it's taken me so long to write this next chapter, but I've been sooooooo busy!!!  Not to mention I had _serious writer's block!  But now everything's ok.  And for those of you who have already read the first two chapters, I changed Sashenka's name to Lanette.  I was getting sick of the old name (no offense to anyone named Sashenka).  So here it is! Hope u enjoy!_

I do not own any of the Yugi-oh characters, settings, blah blah blah…

***Chapter 3***

****

            Yami stood speechless as his mind tried to comprehend what his eyes perceived.  _Could this really be another Millennium Item?_

After a period of silence, Yami spoke.  This mirror…is it truly another Millennium Item?

            Lanette nodded.  "Yup, sure is.  This Millennium Mirror has been under the protection of my family for many generations.  Now it's mine to look after.  But I haven't come to discuss my family tree with you."

            Then what _are_ you here for?  What business do you have with me?

            "I have come to you to ask for your help, Pharaoh."

            My help? said Yami.  Let's get one thing straight.  I'm not doing anything until you explain to me exactly what's going on.  Now.

            "Yes, you do deserve an explanation don't you?"  Lanette said.  "Ok, so here's the deal.  This Millennium Mirror has the power to…show me things."

            Show you things? Yami asked.

            "Yeah.  I ask it to show me something, and the image appears in the glass.  It's been used ever since ancient times to monitor the use and whereabouts of the other Millennium Items; to make sure nothing goes wrong."

            Then I guess it's safe to assume that you come to me with less than happy news.

            "Dreadful news!" Lanette exclaimed.  "It began about a month ago, when a foreboding vision of the world being over run by dark spirits appeared to Ishizu.  You remember the Ishtars and Shadi correct?"

            Yami nodded.  Believe me, they're hard to forget.

            "Yeah well, not long after Ishizu's premonition, we began sensing something strange.  Something evil, yet somehow familiar and it was growing stronger.  I tried using my mirror to locate the source of this force, but it doesn't work.  The glass goes dark and the image is obscure.  Nothing can be seen.  It's like this ominous force is blocking my magic."

            Indeed, this is peculiar.

            "But that's not the end!  After we began sensing the strange energy, Shadi detected a drastic disturbance in the shadow realm.  When he went to check it out, he came back with terrible information!"

            What did he discover?

            "He found that somehow or another, a rift had been sliced open in the Shadow Realm, leaving a portal for evil and lost souls to use to get from their world to _our world!"_

            A look of shock came across Yami's face.  No!  How could something like that happen?

            Lanette shook her head.  "We don't know how it happened any more than you do.  We think that perhaps that strange force we sensed before hand might somehow be connected with it though.  However, we do know that it's what's causing the strange occurrences around the world, and there are several more rifts across the globe, as well.  If things continue the way they are, I'm afraid Ishizu's vision will become reality."

            So why have you come to me for help? Yami inquired.  I know no more about this threat than you do.

            "True, but even if we can't find who or what made these rifts, we _do have a way to seal those already open.  And that's by using a new Millennium item we've created.  One that has the power to close the rifts."_

            Are you serious? Another Millennium item? said Yami in awe.  Are you sure this is a wise idea? 

            "Yes, it is the only way, until we can find the true source of the problem.  This new item is the Millennium Medallion, and it will seal the portals and send the evil souls back to where they belong—hopefully for good.  It was decided that you, the great Pharaoh, should be in possession of it.  You are trustworthy, and you have saved the world from peril once before. I know you can do it again!"

            Yami was silent for a moment before responding.  If the world is in danger, I will do whatever I can to save it.  I agree to use the new medallion and help you stop this force that threatens us."

            Lanette beamed.  "I am most grateful, my Pharaoh."

            It is no hassle, but tell me, where _is_ the Millennium Medallion?

            "Oh, we've gotta go get it," Lanette said matter-of-factly.

            Pardon?

            "It's being prepared back in Egypt, within the sacred temples of Mount Sinai.  It's not too far from where Shadi discovered the first rift in the Shadow Realm.  The medallion should be complete by now and we must go and retrieve it as soon as possible."

            At this moment, Lanette noticed that the Millennium puzzle's power was being tapped into, and Yami switched back with Yugi.

            "And just how the heck are we suppose to get to Egypt fast enough?  If you mean you want us to buy plane tickets and pay for a hotel and mess, I dunno bout tha—"

            "Calm down Yugi," laughed Lanette.  "I'll arrange everything so you won't have to worry about anything.  All you need to focus on is defeating this new evil, ok?"

            "Well, alright.  If you say so.  This is so weird and happening so fast."

            "I realize this, but we don't have time to waste, as I'm sure you understand."  Lanette glanced at her watch.  Almost three o'clock.  "I should probably let you be on your way now. I know you're expecting friends at your house soon.  I'll see you tomorrow, and let you know what's what bout our expedition to Egypt."  She turned on her heel, and was about to depart in the other direction.

            "Hey wait!" said Yugi.

            "Yeah?"

            "If you want, you're welcome to come to my house too.  If we're gonna be saving the world together, we might as well be friends, right?"

            Lanette turned back around and smiled at Yugi.  "Yeah, I think you're right.  I'd be glad to join you and your friends!" 

Ok, I know that wasn't the best of chapters, but like I said, I had writer's block.  The next one will be much better though!  Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!  I've finally got chapter four up, and I think it's pretty good.  I'd just like to thank everyone one who has been nice enough to send in their reviews!  It really makes me happy to see some people actually like my story! Also, for those of you who have already read what I have so far, in the first chapter, I changed dagger to scythe.  It got the idea from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. lol.  And so, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own any part of Yugi-oh.

***Chapter 4***

            "Hey Gramps!" Joey called.  He, Tea, and Tristin had just arrived at the Mutou residence for an afternoon of studying.

            "Joey, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your grandpa!" answered an irritated Mr. Mutou.  "But you're welcome to my shop anyways.  You guys can go on back in the den with Yugi."

            "Thanks!" the gang said in unison and made their way to the back of the building.

            "Sup Yug—" Tristin began, but then stopped short.  He found Yugi chilling on the couch, and the new girl from school was there too, much to everyone's surprise.

            "Hey, you're the new student, Lanette right?  What are you doing here?" Tea inquired.

            "I uh…ran into Lanette today after school" Yugi answered for her.

            "Yeah, and he invited me to come study with you guys and catch up on all the stuff I've missed from the beginning of the year.  Hope you don't mind." Lanette finished with a friendly smile.  She and Yugi had decided to keep what really happened a secret.  They thought it best not to arise a panic. 

            "No way, we don't mind!" Tea said.  "The more the merrier!"

            "AND we can have a little duel afterwards!  Ya know, just for fun," Joey added challengingly.  

            "Thanks guys!  And you can call me Lani.  So what are you're names?"

*          *          *

            Half and hour and a few brief introductions later, the gang was chatting, eating, watching TV, and doing everything else besides studying…as usual.

            "So that was when Joey realized that _he_ was the one who stepped in dog crap and he had to be sent outta the room for 'causing a distraction'!  Oh _man that was rich!"  laughed Tristin, who was telling embarrassing stories about Joey.  He was in tears, and so was everyone else—except for Joey, that is._

            "Geez, you just can't keep that big mouth trap of yours shut huh?" Joey snapped, and pulled Tristin into a headlock.  "Ha!  Whose laughing now?!"

            While those two were twisting each other into pretzels, Yugi said to Lani, "So Lani, you haven't really told us much about yourself.  Where are you from and stuff?"

            "Well, I was born in the United States," she began.  "I live in California with my dad, Richard Willison and my mom, Deborah Willison.  Together they run their own computer company, called Globe Computer Incorporated." 

            "Whoa! You're joking!" Tristin exclaimed, diverting his attention from his 'wrestling match.'  "Globe Computers is the leading retailer of computers and computer merchandise in the entire world!  And you're parents really own the whole corporation?"

            "Yup.  It's pretty cool cuz I get to see and use all the new stuff before it hits the market.  And sometimes I help my parents out with development and testing.  I learn a lot and one day I want to take over the family business.  But for right now, I came to Japan to take care of some… personal business of mine.  So they let me stay here until I was finished.  They understand what it is I need to do."

            "That's neat.  So where do you stay at?  Is it nearby?" asked Tea.

            "Well, I'm staying with a good collaborator of my mom and dad who owns his own electronic company.  My parent's company and his company have worked together and closed deals between each other for many years.  The two businesses are closely associated.  So my dad asked the current CEO if I could stay with him.  Obviously, he said yes to the favor, or else he'd risk losing a valuable connection."

            "Oh yeah?  So who is this guy?" Yugi asked curiously.

            Lani chuckled.  "Your good ol' buddy of course…Seto Kaiba."

            "WHAT??" everyone exclaimed together.

            "You're actually friends with that power-hungry nutcase?!" Joey cried out.  "How can you stand living with that guy?"

            She shrugged.  "Like I said, he and my dad only work together sometimes.  He's not really a 'friend of the family' so to speak.  But hey, cost of living is free so I put up with him and his ego."

            "Well, it can't be all bad," said Yugi thoughtfully.  "You _do_ get to stay in that gigantic mansion of his."

            "Yeah, that's true," Lani agreed.  "And he's always at the Kaiba Corps Office in town so I hardly ever see him anyways."

            The ganged conversed some more on the subject, laughing and joking when they weren't snacking or watching TV.  They were enjoying each others company so much, that no one noticed the afternoon hours slipping by.  It wasn't until the clock mounted on the wall chimed 6 o'clock that anyone noticed that it was getting late.

            "Gosh!  Look at how late it is!  Time sure does fly," said Lani.

            "Yeah, and we still didn't get anything done," Tea pointed out.

            Joey shrugged.  "Oh well, there's always tomorrow.  But I need to be getting' on home now."  Everyone else agreed to that as well.  They all gathered up their possessions and got ready to go home.  Tristin was the first to leave, since he lived furthest away.  Tea was next, then Joey.

            "Hey Lani!  I still wanna play you at duel monsters, so bring your deck tomorrow morning ok? We can have a match before first period starts!"

            She gave him a thumbs up sign. "Will do Joey!"

            "Alright then, see ya!"  After Joey was gone, only Lanette and Yugi were left.

            "Hey Yug," said Lani as she headed for the door, "I'll do what I can to arrange that trip tonight, but it shouldn't be any trouble.  So ill get back to you tomorrow on that.  For now, just keep you're guard up ok?"

            "Right.  I'll be waiting for good news."

            "Ok, until tomorrow. Later!" she said and proceeded out the front door.

            Yugi shut the door behind her and went upstairs to his room.  "Yami, what do you think this new power could be?  From what I was told, it doesn't sound like anything we've encountered before…course, we don't know much about it in the first place.

            "Whatever it may be," answered Yami, "I know that we can face up to it.  And with this new Millennium item we will be receiving, I'm hoping that it will make things easier.  All we can do now is wait and see what that future holds." 

*          *          *

            "Dang, next time, I call one of Kaiba's limos to come get me," moaned Lanette.  She had walked to the manor thinking that the trip would be shorter than what it actually was.  Now her feet were aching, and it was pretty dark out.

            She strolled up to the front entrance of Kaiba's four story mansion, and entered the security code to get in.  She had to admit, this was a really nice place that he had.  It was white on the outside and had beautiful French windows.  There was a large balcony on the third floor, and before the whole entity spread a well kept garden, filled with a variety of foliage.  

Lani walked into the grand commons area and noticed one of the butlers coming from the entrance to the east wing.

"Hey Dobbins!  I'm home!" she announced.  "Well, not home, but you understand."

"Yes Ms. Willison, I see you are.  Welcome," greeted the middle aged man in a slight British accent.  "Did you have a pleasant day at your first day at Domino High, and would you like supper now?"

"Yes, and no," she replied.  "Hey, is Kaiba here tonight?"

"Yes ma'am.  He arrived early from the corporation today and is in his study working now."

"You mean the one on the third floor, second hallway, and first room on the left of the east wing?"

"Yes, that exact one.  But I don't believe he wishes to be bothe—"

"Ok!  Thanks Dobbins!" Lani interrupted and dashed in the direction of Seto's office.

Dobbins shook his head.  "Mr. Kaiba will not be happy about this…"

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, working intently on his laptop.  He was concentrating on a new gaming program he was in the process of developing.  Mozart's _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_ played softly on a CD player in the background.  The opened windows let in a cool and refreshing breeze.  It was the perfect, peaceful setting. 

"Hi Kaiba!" Lani exclaimed out of nowhere.  She came behind Kaiba's laptop and slammed it shut, catching his fingers in the process.

Kaiba grunted in half shock, half pain.  "What the—how'd you get in here?  Can't you see I'm working on a very delicate program here?"

"Oops, sorry," she replied in a voice that clearly said 'I don't give a crap.'  "I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Stuff," he muttered.  "Now get out.  I don't need distractions right now."

"Well that's all nice and dandy, but I still need to talk to you."

"What do you want from me?"

A sly smirk came across Lanette's face.  "Now Seto, there's no need to be hostile is there?  We're both smart and sensible business people here.  Just hear me out for a sec; it won't kill you."

"I'll ask you again—_what do you __want?_

Lani sat on the edge of Kaiba's desk, pushing stuff aside much to his annoyance.  "I wanted to ask a favor of you, that's all."

"And just _why would I want to do you any favors?" he scoffed._

"I knew you would ask that, and I think there are a few things you should know," she said sweetly.  "First of all, if for any reason my stay with you is unpleasant in any way, shape, or manner, my daddy won't be pleased to hear of it and will be compelled to terminate all future business with Kaiba Corps for good, and I'm afraid that would hurt you more than it would _ever hurt him."_

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Secondly, if you fail to acquiesce to my request, it will cause me to take even longer to fulfill the purpose that I came here to initially take care of, meaning I'll have to stay even longer in your quaint little abode, and I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy that."

"I loathe you."

"And thirdly, if you _do carry out this favor for me, I can put in a good word for you with my parents and that just might lead to you receiving some of the top of the line Globe software for free and we may throw in brand new equipment that hasn't even been introduced to the market yet."_

Seto glared hatefully at her.

Lani smiled and looked him in the eye.  "So, shall we conduct business now, Mr. Kaiba?"

*          *          *

The next morning we find the gang all at school waiting for first period to begin.  The bell was about to ring soon, but no one had seen a sign of Lanette so far.

"I wonder where she could be," said Yugi.

"Yeah!  We were suppose to have a duel before school started," added Joey.

"And besides," Yami said, "We need to find out the details about our trip to Egypt."

At that moment, Lani rushed through the classroom door, looking like she ran a marathon.  She was totally out of breath.

"Hey Lani!" Yugi called out.  The gang went over to her.  "Why are you all out of breath?"

After a few gasps of air, she answered, "Kaiba didn't let me catch a ride in his limo to school today, so I had to run here as fast as I could."

"Why'd he do that?"  asked Tristin.

"Let's just say there was some conflict between the two of us last night and he's being a butt munch about it today.  But hey! I have good news!"  she faced Yugi.  "I arranged a ride for that 'thing' I was telling you about, so no worries about that."

"Great!"  said Yugi.

"Thing?  What thing?  You didn't tell me 'bout a thing," said Joey.

"Oh, well I invited Yugi to this…trip!  Yeah, a trip to Egypt to go see a new archeological discovery in the Cairo Museum of History.  I invited him to go since his puzzle looks Egyptian in origin," Lani lied.

"Awesome! Can we go?"  Joey said excitedly.  "I don't mind missing a few days of school!"

"Well…" she started, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry Joey, I took up the last spot.  Only a limited number of people can attend," Yugi covered.  "But don't worry, we'll take pics and bring you all back souvenirs."

"Aw man…" the gang moaned, but they didn't have time to complain, because the bell rang for class to begin.

"Hey Yugi, see me after class today," Lani whispered to him before he went to his seat.  "There're a few details I need to tell you still."

Yugi nodded. "Right."

So class began, and the students suffered through Mr. Watanabe's lengthy notes, tedious lessons, and endless lectures.  Until finally, the bell rang for class to let out.  In the crowded hallway Lani took Yugi aside to talk to him.

"Ok, I'll make this quick," she said.  "Two days from now on Thursday, I'll come by your house early in the morning to pick you up.  We'll be taking a private plane of Kaiba's that's been arranged to take us to Cairo, Egypt."

"Wow, you got Kaiba to do that for you?" asked Yugi in awe.

"Well, let's just say I used some very powerful persuasion techniques.  However, he's kinda suspicious on why I suddenly need to go to Egypt.  And when I told him I was bringing a friend along, he become even more curious about what I was up to, so he decided to tag along to make sure I don't cause any catastrophe."  Lani rolled her eyes.

"So what are we gonna do about him?  Kaiba doesn't believe _anyone when Millennium items are involved.  Not to mention we can't stand each other.  He'll just get in the way, or worse, cancel the trip!"_

"Yeah, I figured he'd manage to screw things up somehow…but as long as he doesn't find out the _real reason we're going, we should be okay.  We can just use the same story on him that we used on Joey and the others.  Then we'll just ditch him when he's not looking to go get the medallion.  It should work out."_

"I hope so…well if that's all, I need to get to my next class.  We'll just have to see how things turn out on Thursday."

"Right.  Ok then, I'll see ya later Yug!"  Lanette said and waved goodbye.

"Later Lani!"

*          *          *          

_I sense a new power arising, he thought to himself, and then smiled.  He grasped his scythe and affectionately ran his finger down the blade.  _If they honestly think they can put an end to my handy work, they are about to face a harsh and dark reality.__

            So what do ya think?  Send in your reviews plz, and ill get chapter 5 posted ASAP!


End file.
